This invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to colored artificial fishing lures.
Soft plastic artificial fishing lures are commonly used by fisherman. Soft plastic lures come in a variety of shapes, sizes and colors. Manufacturers of such lures typically offer a wide range of colors for their products, and it is thought that certain fish are attracted to certain colors, depending upon the weather, the condition of the water, and the type of fish.
It is common to color soft plastic artificial fishing lures by mixing a dye with the plastic material while it is in a liquid state prior to molding. The dye mixes with and alters the molecular structure of the plastic, and the color of the dye is permanently dispersed throughout the plastic. When the dyed liquid plastic is molded, the end product is a colored soft plastic artificial fishing lure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique system for imparting coloration to a soft plastic artificial fishing lure, which provides a highly unusual appearance to the lure while imparting coloration to the lure. It is a further object of the invention to provide a lure coloration system which is relatively inexpensive and easy to carry out. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a lure coloration system capable of providing a wide range of colors and color intensity for the lure.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an artificial fishing lure includes a body formed of a translucent plastic material. A large number of colored particles are dispersed throughout the body, to impart coloration to the body. In a preferred form, the translucent plastic material is a clear plastic material, and the colored particles are in the form of short colored synthetic fibers dispersed throughout the clear plastic material. Optionally, light-reflective particles may be dispersed throughout the body along with the colored particles.
The invention further involves a method of making an artificial fishing lure. The method includes the steps of forming a body for the lure of a translucent plastic material, and dispersing a large number of colored particles throughout the body for imparting coloration to the body. The step of forming the body of a translucent plastic material is carried out by forming the body of a clear plastic material. The colored particles are added to the clear plastic material while the clear plastic material is in a liquid state, and the clear plastic material is then molded into the body. The colored particles are thus dispersed throughout the body to impart coloration thereto corresponding to the color of the particles.
The invention further contemplates an artificial fishing lure formed in accordance with the above-summarized steps.
Various other features, objects and advantages will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.